Shocked, But Not Surprised
This is the fourth episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Reward Challenge: Dizziness As Usual A tribe member would sit on a spinning platform at one end of the playing field. Another tribe member would start at the other end and race across to the platform, grab a rope, and pull it back to the starting line. The rope would be wound around the base of the platform, causing the platform to spin as the rope is unwound. When the "puller" returned to the finish line, the sitting tribe member, now dizzy, would have to race across a balance beam to the finish line. The tribes would race against each other in rounds with the first dizzy tribe member across the finish line scoring one point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win. Reward: A trip to a cafe with coffee, fresh water, pastries, cookies, muffins, and a toilet with toilet paper. Winner: Vardo Immunity Challenge: In-Cog-Neato One tribe member at a time would race along a winding path to retrieve a puzzle piece. Each puzzle piece is a large wooden triangular prism with letters written on each of the three faces. Once eight puzzle pieces are retrieved, they would need to be placed in their correct spot in a frame. The pieces would then need to be rotated to display a scrambled phrase. The first tribe to solve their puzzle would win. 'Winner:'Narvik Story Night 9 Vardo returns from Tribal where they voted out Ali. Instead of confronting the tribe, Gina sits alone. The tribe agrees to vote her out next. Day 10 The two tribes meet for their second reward challenge. Nikki is the sit out for Vardo.The first sitter for Vardo is Sam while Kayla pulls. The first sitter for Narvik is Quinn while Chris pulls. Chris pulls Quinn so hard he spins extremely fast. Kayla also pulls Sam extremely hard. Chris reaches the finish line first and Quinn falls off the wheel. He throws up as soon as he gets up. Sam finally stops and wobbles her way towards the finish. Quinn, who is extremely dizzy, is barely able to move. Sam manages to get to the finish line first, scoring the first point. The next sitter for Vardo is Maria while Levi pulls. The next sitter for Narvik is Justin while Leo pulls. They both pull their rope equally and reach the line at practically the same time. Justin lands in the puke, which makes him gag. Maria stumbles her way to the end, giving Vardo their second point. Julia is the next sitter while Gina pulls. For Narvik, Alex sits while John pulls. John is able to cross the finish line first while Gina struggles. John stumbles his way to the balance beam but keeps falling off. Gina finally makes it to the end and Julia begins to make her way across. John trips at the end of the balance beam while Julia flies through the course flawlessly and crosses the finish line, winning the challenge for Vardo. Vardo reaches their reward and are surprised with the amount of food there is. The tribe tries to talk to Gina, but she either gives one word responses or completely ignores them. Gina's ignorance puts the tribe in a sour mood. Narvik returns to camp and Justin washes his shirt in the water. Alex joins him to talk strategy. Alex says they should be more distant with the women as he doesn't want them to get in the way of their final four deal. Justin disagrees, saying they will need bonds in case they enter the merge or swap in the minority. Alex talks with Leo about Justin. Leo says he agrees with Justin on bonding with the women. Alex, growing frustrated, says they can't risk the women using them. Leo says the women won't use them as everyone is loyal to the alliance. The two get into an argument, which makes Chris smirk. Vardo returns from reward and Sam joins Justin. Justin tells Sam everything that happened, which surprises her. Sam says Alex is overthinking but proposes a final two deal. Justin agrees, saying they can do major damage together. Meanwhile, Kayla calls out Gina. Gina says she doesn't want to talk, but Kayla calls Gina a burden as she won't socialize with anyone. Gina simply ignores Kayla and goes to sleep. Day 11 Early in the morning, Gina wakes up early and wakes up Sam and Julie. Gina makes a plea to vote out Kayla, but both girls barely understand Gina due to barely being awake. Julie decides to go back to sleep while Sam pretends to listen to Gina. Gina goes over how Kayla needs to go but is unaware Sam isn't listening. Later, Quinn and Chris decide to talk strategy. Not thinking the majority will split the vote due to them fracturing, Chris and Quinn agree to get their revenge on Justin by idoling him out. Quinn says he can't wait to see the look on Justin's face. Day 12 The two tribes meet Jeff for their fourth immunity challenge. When asked who is sitting out, Levi volunteers. The first ones out are Gina and Chris. Gina is slow along the course while Chris dashes towards the pieces. He quickly grabs the pieces and rushes back as Gina finally reaches the half way mark of the road. Chris makes it back and Justin runs out. Justin manages to catch up to Gina, prompting Kayla to yell at her. Gina gets her piece at the same time as Justin. Justin then passes Gina as she runs slowly back to the station. Leo is the third out. Gina finally makes it back and Nikki runs out. Nikki manages to catch up to Leo and the two make it back at the same time. The next two out are Quinn and Sam. Quinn manages to outrun Sam and gets to his piece and passes Sam as she arrives at her piece. Alex is next for Narvik and catches up to Sam as she gets her piece and rushes back. As Alex gets his piece, Vardo sends Kayla out. Alex passes Kayla on his way back and John goes out to get the final piece. Like Gina, Kayla struggles running to her next piece. This allows Alex to run by her, backwards, and get to his piece first. Alex rushes back, passing Kayla again, and Narvik begins solving the puzzle. Justin gets it quickly and before Kayla can return with her piece, Narvik gets the word correct, winning them immunity. When Vardo returns from Tribal, Kayla bashes Gina for her slow start. Gina berates Kayla for her behavior and makes a public plea to vote Kayla out. Before Kayla can say anything, Nikki pulls her away. Nikki says the pleas won't work as everyone is loyal to the six. Sam and Julie talk about sending Kayla out. Julie states that Kayla is overbearing and never takes the blame for anything. Just then, Levi and Maria join them. Maria states she cannot take Gina anymore, calling her immature. Sam agrees but brings up Kayla's outspoken nature. Maria agrees it's a problem, but they need tribe strength and Gina isn't strength. Just then, Quinn joins the four with a smug grin. He tries to form bonds with the ladies but comes off as arrogant. The women, knowing what he's trying to do, play along and make Quinn feel like he's a master of the social game. Quinn's smug grin grows larger as the women continue to enlarge his ego. At Tribal, Gina and Kayla go at it once again. Gina continues to ask the tribe to vote out Kayla as she is a cancer. Kayla states that Gina is weak in challenges and her going will allow them to win future challenges. Jeff asks Sam if she is afraid she is making the wrong decision. Sam says she is, as there are pros and cons of keeping either Kayla or Gina. Kayla says if she goes, Gina will cause the tribe to continue losing. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, everyone sticks to Kayla and Nikki and Gina is voted out 6-1. Gina then silently leaves Tribal. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * It's a swap! * Kayla makes a new enemy! * A Tribal that will dictate the game!